Me and You
by Yamazaki-san
Summary: Hiiragizawa Eriol has just transferred to Tomoeda High. There, he heard a certain rave-haired girl singing and playing on the piano and he begins to take an immediate interest in her. Who is she? And will love bloom? Mainly ExT, a little SxS.
1. Who is she?

**Hey everyone! This is my joint fan-fic with Yukimura-san (if you don't know who Yukimura-san is, read "Sudden Inspiration" first and you'll know a little bit about her). You see…Yukimura-san is my childhood friend so we often do things together…(ok, I keep some secrets from but who doesn't?).**

**Plot: Hiiragizawa Eriol has just transferred to Tomoeda High. There, he heard a certain rave-haired girl singing and playing on the piano and he begins to tske an immediate interest in her. Who is she? And will love bloom? Mainly ExT, a little SxS.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own CCS or any of its characters. We only own the plot and any additional characters. (Psst! Yukimura-san can draw Sakura-chan from CCS and TRC, I say that CLAMP should hire her!)**

**Anyways…Onwards with the story!**

**Who is she?**

_A being as mysterious as mine_

_I have never been something so fine_

_I wish that this could last longer_

_I wish that we were closer_

_Right now, the moment was bliss_

_But I still insist on doing a wish_

_Yet, this feeling I have_

_This emotion I have yet to wonder_

_I think I love you_

_I love you and no one else_

_I wishes coming true_

_That you're mines and mines forever_

_I can't let you go_

_Mines forever and ever_

_Never apart…_

_I was always alone_

_I was always frightened _

_Of being tossed away_

_Thrown away_

_Yet you were there_

_This feeling I have here_

_Has filled me with warmth_

_And butterflies as well_

_I think I love you_

_I love you and no one else_

_I wishes coming true_

_That you're mines and mines forever_

_I can't let you go_

_Mines forever and ever_

_Never apart…_

_Never apart…_

The piano slowly faded away as she finished her song. She gave herself a small smile and looked out of the window. Today was a sunny day, and as she slowly brushed her raven coloured hair away from her shining amethyst eyes. She looked no older than 15. She took a deep breath and started another song, this time a little faster beat.

_Feelings_

_You treat as if I'm a slave_

_Act as if you're someone I crave_

_Yet you have never been so wrong_

_When your feelings show how long_

_You had been in love with me_

_You act as if you hate me_

_Yet inside you want me_

_You're so aggressive outside_

_But so innocent inside_

_Unknown feelings hidden deep_

_Hidden feelings_

_Unknown intensions_

_You wanted me, craved for me_

_Realising what the pain was_

_Realising what those feeling are_

_Yet those feelings as strange_

_They posses you_

_Making you do things as they please_

_Hidden feelings…_

_Until that night, you were fine_

_But when night came_

_You were a stranger_

_Breathing softly on me_

_Whispering in my ear_

_Hidden feelings_

_Unknown intensions_

_You wanted me, craved for me_

_Realising what the pain was_

_Realising what those feeling are_

_Yet those feelings as strange_

_They posses you_

_Making you do things as they please_

_Hidden feelings…_

_Like a vampire who craves for blood_

_You carve for me_

_Yet you're a human_

_And I'm your lover…_

_Hidden yet powerful feelings_

_Breeding deep within the heart…_

When the piano riff faded away, she sighed. She was exhausted. She tied up her hair with her purple hair tie and gathered her belongings. After she made sure that she didn't forget anything, she walked towards the door and opened it which caused a boy to scramble behind the opening door and watched as she walked away in the opposite direction. As she walked outside of the music, the door closed with a tiny 'click' and she walked down the hall way humming to herself. What she didn't realise was that the boy heard her sing. As he walked out of his hiding place, he pushed his glasses in, revealing his midnight blue eyes. He ran his hand through his navy blue hair, he let out a sigh. He looked no older than 15 as he let out a small smile. _A beautiful girl with a beautiful voice_ he thought, _her voice was like an angel's._ He walked down the hall way when he bumped into someone.

"Hiiragizawa, what the hell are you doing here?!" demanded a boy. The boy had messy toffee-coloured hair and amber eyes. He looked no older than 15 and he was wearing a very dark look on his face. Hiiragizawa smiled broadly at the boy, "I have been transferred to this school Syaoran," he said sweetly. Syaoran looked as if he would puke when he saw the smile.

"So you have been transferred," said Syaoran, "What happened last time?"

Eriol laughed and shook his head in mock dismay, "Why my dear cousin, why do you always doubt me?" he said as he laughed, causing Syaoran to glare at him. Just then, a girl ran past them without saying anything. Eriol looked to see who it was and discovered that she had honey brown hair which was up to her shoulders. Syaoran turned to see who Eriol was staring and when he found out, his face turned into a frown.

"Why are you staring at her for?" he asked Eriol in a soft voice. Eriol shrugged and turned his attention to Syaoran.

"Dunno, it's just that she has a familiar aura as _her_," said Eriol as they started to walk towards the lockers.

"Who?"

"The girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes," said Eriol, hoping that Syaoran would know her name. "Ah…I think that was Daidouji-san you were describing," said Syaoran thoughtfully but soon got distracted as the honey brown hair girl ran past him again, still not paying attention to the boys as she was hold a stack of papers.

"I wonder what her name is…," muttered Eriol as he watched the girl run off in the direction of the lockers. "Her name is Kinomoto Sakura," said Syaoran a little stiffly as they started walking towards the lockers again.

As they walked past the music room (which were near the lockers), they heard singing but it wasn't the same voice which Eriol had heard earlier.

_Dreams_

_When night comes, I can't wait_

_For the clock to indicate_

_It was time for bed_

_I can't wait to go into my bed_

_Every night, from time to time_

_When I close my eyes_

_I see the dark blue skies_

_Of the world I'm in_

_Night after night_

_I would always have dreams_

_Let it be bad or good_

_Because any dream would do_

_So my sleep will be complete_

_And wake up fresh in the morning…_

_I can't wait for the sunset_

_I'm always giddy before bed time_

_I really can't wait for night to fall_

_So that I can close my eyes_

_Night after night_

_I would always have dreams_

_Let it be bad or good_

_Because any dream would do_

_So my sleep will be complete_

_And wake up fresh in the morning…_

_I had adventures_

_With faeries and nymphs_

_I'm flying in the air_

_With silver unicorns!_

_So tonight when I go into bed_

_I be sure to wish goo night_

_To everyone and then_

_I'll close my eyes and start my dream…._

When the person finished singing, both Syaoran and Eriol were left breathless as they stood rooted on the spot. _Wow…_thought Eriol, _passionate voice…but it has a hint of __her__ in it…_Syaoran kept his ear glued to the door, attempting to find out who the singer was. Eriol gave out a silent chuckle as he started to drag his cousin away from the door and walked to the lockers. Eriol soon found out that his locker was next to Syaoran's locker.

"So…what do you have for first period?" asked Eriol as he scanned his timetable.

"English," said Syaoran as he grabbed his books out from his locker, "What about you?"

"Same."

"Wait, you're in my class?!" exclaimed Syaoran as he pointed his finger at Eriol.

"Seems so."

"Great…," muttered Syaoran as they headed for home room, "This is going to be a long day…"

**Thanks for reading this everyone!**

**Yamasaki-san: I'm still guilty about what happened last time…**

**Yukimura-san: Don't worry…I forgive you**

**Yamasaki-san: Really?**

**Yukimura-san: Yes**

**Well, don't forget to review! Ja-ne!**


	2. Greetings

**Hiya minna-san (everyone)! Okies…here's the new chapter thanks to Yukimura-san's so called "sudden inspiration" (like that pun? I hope not…) so here's the new bonus chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own CCS or any of its characters! (Yukimura-san just drew the cover of TRC a couple of minutes ago…)**

**Yukimura-san: Quit bragging already**

**Yamazaki-san: Sorry**

**Yukimura-san: You were never sorry on bragging**

**Yamazaki-san: At least I said 'sorry'!**

…**..^__^**

**We like to say thanks to those who reviewed:**

**- Keep 'On Rocking (Yukimura-san: Thanks for the positive review!)**

**Both: Now, onwards with the story!**

**__________________________________________________**

**Greetings**

Tomoyo just sat down for homeroom when Sakura came bursting into the classroom with a red face. She was gasping for air and Tomoyo knew why. All morning Sakura has been running errands for the school council since she's part of it (secretary thing) because she went to school early with Tomoyo for once. While Tomoyo was practicing her vocals, Sakura has been running from room to room non-stop and Tomoyo was starting to feel guilty.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura brightly as she sat down next to Tomoyo, "Did you get a good practice?"

"Yes," said Tomoyo, "Although I should had helped you instead, Kagome-san is overworking you!"

"No he's not, it's just that I'm early for once and he was kinda surprised…," muttered Sakura as she tried to hide her blush. Tomoyo grinned when she saw Sakura's face redden, "My, my…I see you have eyes for the President…," said Tomoyo slyly causing Sakura to blush 10 different shades of red and Tomoyo giggled. They heard the door slide open and saw that it was just Kiyokawa-sensei walking into the classroom carrying a stack of papers and a large green folder.

"Settle down, settle down," said Kiyokawa-sensei, "Today we have a new student."

Everyone whispered excitedly, including Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?" whispered Sakura

"A boy," said Tomoyo, her eyes twinkled which caused Sakura to inwardly sweat-drop. Whenever there's a new student, Tomoyo would immediately make friends with them.

"Please meet Hiiragizawa Eriol," said Kiyokawa-sensei over the buzzing of the students. When the boy walked in, Tomoyo immediately started to scan him from head to toe leaving Sakura silently banging her head onto the table. Navy blue hair, round glasses, midnight eyes and an average height (slightly shorter than Syaoran in Tomoyo's opinion). She smiled at the new boy.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol and I just got transferred here from England," he said in a polite voice, earning a few "kawaii from the majority of the girls in the classroom.

"Thanks you," said Kiyokawa-sensei, "You can sit behind Daidouji-san, please raise your hand Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo raised her hand and beamed at the new boy. He blushed slightly but that didn't amiss to Tomoyo, although she never said anything about it. "Daidouji Tomoyo," she said, extending her hand out to Eriol, "Nice to meet you."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," he said as he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you as well, I dare say that it was you lovely voice which I heard this morning am I correct?"

This time it was Tomoyo's turn to blush. "Y-you heard…me?" she stuttered out and blushed even more when Eriol nodded, "Yes, and your piano playing was good as well," he added and Tomoyo blushed five different shades of red.

"Thank you," she whispered. Eriol smiled at once more before sitting behind her.

"OK, the school dance is to be held on the next month," said Kiyokawa-sensei, "and the principal stated that only formal clothes are to be worn."

The whole class once again began whispering to one another about the school dance, some fearful, some confident. Tomoyo turned to Sakura and was not surprised to see her with her head on the table, groaning.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, "Are you afraid that you won't have a date?"

Sakura merely nodded before resuming her groaning of doom. Tomoyo laughed as she looked at her best friend with amusement. _Poor Sakura_ she thought, _maybe I should hook her up with a guy…_

The bell rang, signalling for the first class to begin and everyone rushed out of the classroom, leaving only Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran behind.

"We should go now Eriol," said Syaoran, causing both Sakura and Tomoyo looking at him, "Unless you want Terada-sensei to put you on detention for being late."

Eriol just shrugged and followed Syaoran out of the classroom, leaving Sakura blushing.

"I suppose we should be going," said Tomoyo as she nudged Sakura out of her trance, "You wouldn't want to miss Art do you?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tea break came and Sakura and Tomoyo sat under the cherry blossom tree eating their sandwiches and talking about the school dance and also what had happened in Art and History.

"I never knew that a buttress was a castle support," said Sakura as she took a bite out of her sandwich, "And that 'Da Vinci' means 'from Vinci'!"

Tomoyo nodded, of course she knew these already but couldn't help but to pretend that she didn't, "So Leonardo Da Vinci means 'Leonardo from Vinci'," Tomoyo said as she took a bite out of her muffin.

"Yeah…," said Sakura and her face suddenly became glum. "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, evidently worried at her friend's sudden change of mood.

"What am I going to wear next month?"

Tomoyo started to think of an answer, and the thinking only went for a second when the answer instantly came into her head.

"I know!" exclaimed Tomoyo, which made Sakura jump up in fright at Tomoyo's sudden exclamation, "I can make your gown!"

"A-a-ahh…T-Tomoyo-chan…," said Sakura as she sweat-dropped, "You don't h-have too…"

It seemed that Tomoyo wasn't listening to Sakura because she kept her gaze on the tree which was situated right behind Sakura. Tomoyo smiled, "You can stop hiding you know Li-kun," said Tomoyo causing Sakura to jump in alarm. Syaoran walked out of his hiding place and his face was red from embarrassment, "You caught me…," he mumbled.

"Why were you hiding Li-kun?" asked Sakura, causing Syaoran to go even redder. "Wasn't hiding…," he muttered again, Tomoyo just smiled at him while Sakura raised an eyebrow to show that she was sceptical of Li's excuse. Suddenly, an evil scheme came into her mind as she watched Syaoran muttering inaudible excuses to Sakura. _Maybe I should match them up…_thought Tomoyo as she began to lay out plans.

"I have to go…," said Syaoran, "Need to find Eriol…"

"OK," said Tomoyo brightly, "See you in PE then."

Both girls watched as Syaoran walked away, he was clearly looking for Eriol but Tomoyo felt a presence hiding in the cherry blossom tree.

"Oh Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Tomoyo-chan?"

"I forgot to take out that photo I wanted to show you, can you get for me?"

Sakura nodded and she began to pack her things up, "What's your combination?" she asked as she started to put her school shoes on.

"2242."

Tomoyo watched as Sakura ran back into the school hall and made sure that she was out of sight, "You can come down now Hiiragizawa-kun," she said as she looked up at the cherry blossom tree. Sure enough, Tomoyo heard the rustling of the tree leaves as Eriol jumped down, causing some of the cherry blossom to float down as well.

"Thank you," he said as he bowed politely, "And please call me Eriol if you want."

"Then you can call me Tomoyo."

There was an uneasy silence between them and Eriol broke it, "So…is Sakura related to you?"

"Yes, why'd you ask?"

"Because you two seemed to share similar auras," said Eriol, giving Tomoyo another smile. Tomoyo blushed. Before Eriol could say anything, Sakura came running back with a photo in her hands.

"Oh, hello Hiiragizawa-kun," said Sakura brightly when she saw him, "Uh…way are you covered in petals?"

"Ah…," said Eriol as he brushed the cherry blossoms from his hair and clothes, "Uh…dunno…"

Before Sakura could question him further, the bell rang, signalling for the third class to begin and Eriol inwardly gave out a sigh of relief and walked to PE with both Tomoyo and Sakura. On the way to class, Eriol suddenly disappeared because Syaoran pulled him away by ear, yelling at him for walking away. As both girls watch the scene, an idea came into Sakura's mind. An evil idea. _Hm…maybe I should bring Hiiragizawa-kun and Tomoyo-chan together…_ thought Sakura and a sly grin went onto her face. Tomoyo didn't notice that Sakura was actually planning the same plot as her, nor did Sakura so the evil grin went unnoticed to Tomoyo.

After they got changed, Sakura and Tomoyo went inside the gym and lined up in the girls' line and waited for their teacher to show up. A few minutes later, Terada-sensei showed up.

"Okay, today we are going to do badminton," said Terada-sensei, "So I'm going to pair you up."

The whole class groaned.

"First up: Daidouji and Hiiragizawa," said Terada-sensei, "Then its Kinomoto and Li, then Mihara and Yamazaki…"

Tomoyo didn't pay attention to the rest of the pairs as she got up and picked up two racquets for both Eriol and her. As she handed the racquet to Eriol, she felt her face redden as he took it and said thanks. She mumbled out a 'you're welcome' before going to where Sakura was before stopping and watched the scene in front of her. It seemed that Sakura was nervous as she picked up two racquets with her trembling hands and handed one to Syaoran who blushed slightly as he took the racquet.

"Thanks Kinomoto," he said, almost mumbling. Sakura blushed, "You're welcome," was Sakura's almost quiet reply and they both walked to the court.

"It's interesting to watch both of them right?"

Tomoyo turned around and saw that it was Eriol who was talking to her. "Yes, they seemed so well suited for each other," she said as she followed Eriol to the court along with the rest of the class. Eriol then smiled at Tomoyo, "Can you play badminton?" he asked as they sat down on the concrete ground. Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, but not as well as Sakura-chan."

"Ah…I see," said Eriol and he was about to say some more when Terada-sensei blew the whistle to quiet the class down.

"We will be having matches among the pair so the winning person from each pair gets assigned to another person," said Terada-sensei and the class buzzed with whispers on who's going to win and all.

"First off, Mihara-san and Yamazaki-san," said Terada-sensei. Both Chiharu and Takashi stood up and everyone watched them avidly. Tomoyo gave out a silent sigh as she watched to pair start the game, _this is going to be one long lesson…_ she thought. Unknown to her, Eriol also gave out a silent sigh which went unnoticed to Tomoyo. _This is going to take a while…_he though as he took off his glasses and started to wipe them. Unknown to them, Sakura has begun her plan on bringing both Eriol and Tomoyo together and a small evil grin went onto her face, which went unnoticed by Syaoran.

____________________________________________________

**Hey everyone! This is the second chapter and we hope that you'll like it!**

**Yukimura-san: I would like to thank those who have read the two chapters of this story**

**Yamazaki-san: Why so formal all of a sudden?**

**Yukimura-san: And why does it concern you?**

**Yamazaki-san: Because you're my favourite victim!**

**Yukimura-san: Here we go again…**

**-Yamazaki-san rants on about how scared Yukimura-san is of the black frying pan of pain-**

**Yukimura-san: Anyways…please review! And thanks for reading this chapter! Ja ne!**

**-pushes Yamazaki-san out while she's still ranting on about the frying pan of pain-**


End file.
